


staring at the moon

by amemorymaze



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2333834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amemorymaze/pseuds/amemorymaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between having a break and trying to save turtles, Blaine somehow manages to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	staring at the moon

**day one.**

There’s a light breeze blowing from the sea causing sand to lift from the ground, brushing Blaine’s ankles as he walks forwards. There’s the sharp taste of salt in the air as the sea sparkles brightly in the sunlight. Smiling as he walks down the shore, Blaine remembers just how much he loves this place and how much he’s missed it over the years - how freeing this small town in comparison to the claustrophobic and hectic city life.

There’s a melody playing in his head and he hums to himself as he searches for a spot to sit where he can read the book tucked under his arm and soak up the serene atmosphere.

All of a sudden he can hear the quiet chattering of some sort of animal. Peering around the sparse beach grass, Blaine spots a raccoon; he smiles because you never get to see _that_ in New York City. But as he looks closer, he sees small, broken shards of white and the raccoon digging deeper.

He drops his book in the sand, small specs flying everywhere as it lands with a soft thump and he runs forward, chasing the creature away. He drops to his knees in front of the hole the animal made, pure white eggs are laying at the bottom, covered in sand. There’s an empty broken egg shell next to them and Blaine picks it up, determination written on his face.

He gets up from the sandy ground and without brushing himself off, he runs off to his house next door to grab anything he can find, leaving his book behind laying on the ground, covered in sand.

  


**day two.**

He startles awake with a jolt, almost falling off that old, lopsided garden chair he had found in his garage and even with one side sunken deep into the sand, Blaine tries to balance himself.

There’s a sound of quiet laughter from beside him and Blaine looks up, startled.

Standing with the early morning sun illuminating him is a boy who looks about Blaine’s age, his chestnut hair, styled to perfection and bright blue eyes shining in mirth as the boy laughs.

“Do you always sleep wearing a bowtie and with hair gel in?” The boy asks and Blaine blushes.

“Uh,” Blaine stutters, almost losing himself in the boys gaze. The boy quirks an eyebrow at Blaine just as he blurts, “Turtles!”

Confusion crossed the boy’s features; “What about them?”

“Oh,” Blaine says, jumping up from the chair as he tries to straighten his bowtie. “There’s some eggs here - I found them yesterday when a raccoon was trying to eat them.”

The boy’s eyebrows raise in surprise, “So that’s why you made a barricade made out of a shopping trolley and buckets? Against the raccoons?”

“Also why I slept in a bowtie out here last night,” Blaine says before holding out his hand; “Blaine.”

“Kurt,” the boy replies, grasping Blaine’s hand with a tight grip, smiling brightly at him. “You slept out here for the turtles?”

“Well, yeah,” Blaine says sheepishly, dropping Kurt’s hand and looks down at the ground as a rosy blush covers his cheeks; “I came back yesterday evening and the raccoon was back.”

Kurt has a wide smile on his face, his teeth shining, as he inspects Blaine’s barricade. “I did wonder why there was a strange, bowtie wearing boy sleeping behind my house.” Blaine laughs shyly, avoiding Kurt’s gaze as he shrugs. Kurt smiles at him before continuing; “I’ll let the aquarium know about these, but I doubt there is much they can do. But, as good as your protection is, if the turtles hatch, they can’t get to the sea…”

“Oh,” Blaine says, “What should I do then?”

Kurt smiles, “ _We_ should get some mesh wiring so that they can crawl through it incase they hatch when we’re not here.”

“You’re going to help me?” Blaine asks, looking up at Kurt, an innocent, surprised expression on his face.

“Of course.”

Blaine smiles shyly at the ground as he mumbles a quiet, “Thank you.”

“I should,” Kurt begins, pointing back to the house, “I should probably go. I have to get to work.”

“Okay,” Blaine says quietly, “See you around?”

“Of course,” Kurt shouts as he runs back into his house, “We have turtles to save.”

The door slams shut and Blaine’s smile reaches his ears as he stands alone on the beach with the waves crashing behind him.

  
  


It’s not until late that evening that Kurt comes back; when the stars are glistening bright in the sky and the moonlight is reflected on the dark, shimmering surface of the sea. Blaine, so involved in his book, doesn’t notice the boys presence until there’s a thump next to him.

“I come bearing gifts,” Kurt says, smiling; “A radio because raccoons hate noise, lanterns because raccoons hate light, a blanket and a chair -but they’re more for me than you, doughnuts that one of my dad’s friends brought over and some company.”

“That sounds perfect,” Blaine says, looking up at Kurt with a radiant smile on his face as Kurt turns the radio on and sits on his chair.

“So, Blaine,” Kurt begins; “If we’re going to be spending the night together, I might aswell get to know you. Tell me about yourself.”

And so they talk and talk about everything and nothing all at once. They talk until the stars start the fade as the sun begins to rise; rays shining brightly across the waters, glistening and glowing, and Blaine feels like he’s known Kurt his whole life.

  


**day three.**

“This isn’t a campfire, Blaine,” Kurt says the next night when Blaine brings his guitar causing Kurt to lift his eyebrow.

Blaine just shrugs and he slumps down in his seat, dragging the instrument into his lap, humming as he strums it; “You said raccoons don’t like music, right? Well, I’m keeping them away.”

The edges of Kurt’s lips turn up into a small smile as he sighs in exasperation. “Your musical theatre background is showing.”

Blaine just shrugs, “Let it.”

And he sings and plays to every tune he can remember and dances around the turtles with his guitar strapped over his shoulder, the lanterns scattered around the turtle nest emitting a soft glow in the dark night. The music soaring through the air as Kurt laughs at Blaine’s silly songs and sits in awe at Blaine’s singing until Blaine gets him to dance with him. The waves, crashing and rolling behind them is only background as the lights in the houses along the coast flicker out one by one and the stars start to reappear.

Blaine puts his guitar down in the sand and the silence is deafening. But then he steps closer to Kurt, pulling him into his arms and whispers; “Dance with me?”

“Without music?” Kurt replies.

“We can sing.”

So they do, Blaine belting his heart out as Kurt sings out sweet harmonies, Blaine’s hands heavy on his waist and Kurt’s are tangled in his hair. They sway to the constant beat of the waves hitting the shore and their own voices singing in the tranquil atmosphere.

Blaine rests his head in the crook of Kurt’s neck as he sings softly, a whisper in Kurt’s ear. Kurt shivers as Blaine’s breath hits his neck and he lets out a deep sigh.

But then they sing the last bar and the moment is over so Blaine grabs his guitar and slumps back down into his (still lopsided) chair. For the rest of the night, until they fall asleep, slack in their chairs as Kurt snores softly and Blaine snuffles, Blaine strums and picks at the strings with delicate melodies, the sound floating through the air.

They both fall asleep with small smiles across their faces.

  


**day four.**

The next afternoon, Blaine’s wandering the beach, whistling to himself as Kurt comes rushing up behind him.

“Blaine!” Kurt says, panting as he breathes heavily, out of breath; “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“Well, here I am,” Blaine replies, a smile on his face as he slows his pace to match Kurt’s - walking back towards their houses.

Kurt sighs; “I just wanted to tell you not to wait up for me tonight. I can’t make it, I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Blaine breathes, his heart sinking slightly. “It’s okay. You have a life - a job.”

“I’m sorry,” Kurt says, but a smile appears on his face, “You free tomorrow?”

“Of course,” Blaine replies, his lips turning up as he watches Kurt’s face light up as if his smile is contagious.

“Come to the aquarium at twelve - meet me at the shark tank!”

Blaine’s eyes light up as he grins, “See you then,” he agrees.

He watches Kurt run off, the sand flying off his shoes as he goes. He slumps down into the sand, beach grass sprouting around him as he watches the waves move and ripple not being able to lose the smile on his face or the fluttering butterflies in his stomach in anticipation for the next day.

  


**day five.**

When Blaine gets home the next day; he’s skipping over the house, his mood impossible to break. All he can think of is watching the way Kurt showed him around the aquarium - at all the different creatures in the tanks and how he got so caught up in what he was explaining.

He remembers how invested Kurt looked as he held his head high and his hands never stopped moving as he pointed out the different species. He thinks of how their hands would brush as they walked down the underwater tunnel and how the sunlight from above would look as it shone on Kurt.

And if Blaine believed in God he would give thanks. But he doesn’t so he just thanks fate instead - thanks fate for allowing him to meet that boy on a sandy beach because he may just be exactly what Blaine needs.

  


day six.

Blaine sits there for almost the entire day, invested in his book, turning the pages quickly as sand gets caught in between as the wind blows its around.

His gaze constantly flickering to Kurt’s door, anticipating his arrival.

 

It never comes.

 

Blaine stays up until the early hours of the morning, his heart dropping in disappointment with every second that passes until the strain on his back from the garden chair becomes too much and his eyelids are dropping.

And as comfortable his own bed is, he’d much rather be out there in the darkness with Kurt.

  


**day seven.**

He’s sitting on the beach just outside his house, the grass is scratching his legs as he watches the sea and the sky become one; dark and cold.

“Hey,” Kurt says, startling Blaine as he sits down next to him in the sandy dunes with grass scratching their legs.  

As Blaine looks over at him, his knees are drawn to his chest with his chin resting atop them. The first thing he notices is the way Kurt’s eyes are red raw and puffy, his mouth is turned down into a frown and Blaine’s heart drops. He watches Kurt as Kurt watches the sky - the dark clouds are rolling in as the temperature drops and drops. The waves are becoming more vicious as the water gets darker and murkier with every minute. “Are you okay?” Blaine asks.

Kurt’s eyes grow misty, shining overly bright as he shakes his head before looking up at the sky and taking a deep breath - composing himself; “Not really,” he says with a shaking voice. “It’s been a really bad couple of days.”

“Oh,” Blaine says, his heart sinking more and more; he doesn’t know what to say. He wants to make it better, wants to make Kurt happier but he doesn’t know how.  So sits there as they watch the clouds roll in, electricity flowing in the air from the incoming storm.

“My dad’s in a coma.”

Blaine turns violently towards Kurt, “Wh- What?”

There’s tears dripping down Kurt’s face and all Blaine wants to do is wipe them away with the pad of his thumb, but he doesn’t, instead he just rests a warm, comforting hand on Kurt’s knee. “He had a heart attack twelve days ago,” Kurt all but whispers, barely audible above the roaring wind; “They had to put him in a medically induced coma to help him heal but he hasn’t woken up yet.”

Blaine doesn’t know what to say, so he squeezes Kurt’s knee in support. Kurt looks up at Blaine with tears falling down his cheeks and off of his chin, his eyes bloodshot; “It’s been twelve days, Blaine,” he says, voice growing stronger, “Twelve days since I had a conversation with him and looked him in the eyes and I don’t know if I’ll ever get to hear the sound of his voice again or see the colour of his eyes.”

Blaine feels his heart tear in two as Kurt speaks and all he can do is pull Kurt towards him, wrap him up in his arms as he feels the first raindrop fall. He falls into Blaine, pressing his face into Blaine’s neck as his sobs wrack his body - tremors running through and shaking his spine.

Rain begins to fall heavier, soaking their clothes as lightning shoots by in the distance and the roaring rumble of thunder is heard minutes later.

“I’m so scared.” Kurt’s admission takes Blaine off-guard, but all he does is pull Kurt closer and rub circles into his back. A mixture of tears and rainwater is dripping from his chin and his hair is falling flat against his head in ringlets, but he just holds Kurt as tight as he can and hope he can help, even if it’s only a little bit.

In the raging storm, the two boy sit cuddled together as their clothes get wet with the rain and the sea crashes in front of them.

  


**day eight.**

The next day, after kneeling in the sand with the unborn turtles trying to rebuild the caging around them that was damaged from the storm the night before, they lay on their backs and stare up at the clear sky.

The stars shine brightly as Blaine points out the constellations he can see, telling Kurt about the different stories behind them. And Kurt lays there; letting Blaine’s words wash over him like the waves in front of them - he lets them comfort him in the darkness of the night.

Their hands are sitting in the sand, barely touching but it still feels like sparks are shooting from the contact and Blaine is so very aware of it. He keeps talking - keeps distracting himself from their closeness.

His words drift to an end and they fall into a content silence as the sand blows over their feet, tickling their skin.

“Doesn’t it scare you?” Kurt asks, his voice soft.

“What?” Blaine says, turning his head to face Kurt.

Kurt shrugs and waves his hands above him in the general direction of the glittering sky; “That, the unknown and the darkness.”

Blaine smiles, “Not really,” he replies, “Don’t think of it as being unknown - the unknown is scary - think of it as being undiscovered.”

“Isn’t that the same thing?” Kurt asks, facing Blaine and they’re close - so close.

Blaine shakes his head; “It means that there’s more to learn, more places to explore and more for us to find out. It’s fascinating.”

Kurt quirks an eyebrow in response and looks back up at the sky: “It’s beautiful.”

Blaine murmurs his agreement but, he wonders, looking at Kurt’s shining eyes, how on this earth he managed to find someone like him. How he managed to find this boy that shines brighter than any star up in the sky and make him feel like home.

  


**day nine.**

The moment he leaves his house with the door slamming shut behind him, Blaine can hear Kurt’s excited shouts for him. He runs forward, sand flicking up his heels and a smile lighting up his face at Kurt’s excitement.

“What’s going on?” Blaine breathes out, watching as a smile spreads it way across Kurt’s face.

“They’re gonna hatch.” Kurt says, his voice high; “Any day now.”

“How do you know?” Blaine asks, crouching down so that he can see the eggs.

Kurt shrugs; “I just do.” Blaine looks up at him, furrowing his eyebrows. “Trust me, Blaine.”

And Blaine just nods and Kurt’s smile grows even wider - happier.

Blaine looks up at Kurt - at the way the sun is shining on him as if he were an angel and Blaine wonders if maybe he is because how could someone like this be so perfect. He gets up slowly, brushing the sand off of his knees and takes a step closer to Kurt - his intentions clear.

There is a fire behind Kurt’s crystal eyes; an intensity Blaine can’t begin to comprehend. Kurt’s breath hitches as Blaine moves closer still.

“You -” Blaine begins before there’s the slamming of a door and a distressed shout.

“Kurt!” A shaking female voice says and Blaine turns to find a middle-aged women in the doorway of Kurt’s house; “I - we need to go to the hospital.”

All colour leaves Kurt’s face in an instant and his expression drops. There’s a moment of silence, where all Blaine can hear is roaring in his ears because he knows what this means.

He lifts an arm as if to comfort Kurt but Kurt steps back, a hand covering his mouth as he mumbles; “I need - I need to go.”

“Let me -” Blaine begins.

“No,” Kurt says, shaking his head. “Stay here.” His eyes are pleading with Blaine’s, “Please, stay.”

“Kurt -”

“Look after the turtles,” Kurt says; “Please. They -”

“You’re more important,” Blaine tries.

“Please, Blaine,” Kurt gulps; “If I’m gonna lose _him_ , I can’t deal with losing anything else.”

And Blaine gets it - understanding lighting up in his eyes. They’ve been a source of hope - of life - so Blaine nods his head and grabs Kurt’s hand quickly before he turns to leave.

He squeezes it lightly in what he hopes is comfort because letting Kurt go.

  


**day ten.**

He’s worried - Kurt still hasn’t been back. And maybe it’s been under twenty-four hours but Blaine needs to know. Needs to know that it is going to be okay.

So he sits by the turtles; watching and waiting for them to hatch.

They don’t.

  


**day eleven.**

  


 

 

**day twelve.**

Blaine’s still sitting next to the unborn eggs, his eyes drifting shut as the book in his hand droops ever so slightly. Tiredness catching up on him from countless sleepless nights.

Then all of a sudden, there’s a soft thump next to him and Blaine’s eyes shoot open and there’s Kurt.

His eyes are tired and he looks exhausted but there’s a glint in his eyes and smile spreads across his face.

“He’s awake,” Kurt breathes out and the smile grows as he looks up into the clouds above them; “He’s going to be okay.”

“Kurt,” Blaine shouts excitedly; “That amazing, god - I’m, I’m so happy for you.”

The smile on Kurt’s face is bursting with brightness - colour radiating from his face and Blaine can’t help but smile back. They’re staring at each other, smiling shining brightly competing with the sun in the sky, reflecting off of the waters.

And Blaine breathes out heavily and watches as Kurt’s eyes flutter shut. The light is shining down on him and Blaine feels his breath being taken away and knows that he’s never seen anything so beautiful in his life and, _oh._

“I love you,” Blaine breathes out, his voice firm and confident because if there’s one thing that he’s absolutely certain about, in this moment, it’s that.

Kurt’s eyes grow wide and his jaw drops, red blushes across his cheeks before the smile returns; “I love you, too.”

Blaine doesn’t know who started it, but all of a sudden their lips are pressed together, moving and slotting together like a puzzle piece and Blaine feels like he could explode. Electricity is pulsing around them, sparks flying and Blaine feels as light as a feather.

His heart is beating to an unknown rhythm as their tongues tangle together and their hands grip and pull the other closer and closer because they want _more._

They pull apart and Kurt smiles shyly up at Blaine; under his eyelashes.

Blaine’s eyes flicker down and grow in shock; “Kurt!” He says, jumping up, away from the warmth of Kurt’s body. “Look! The turtles!”

Kurt jumps up next to Blaine and watches as the turtles break free from their eggs and slowly and carefully make their way across the sand.

Blaine grabs Kurt’s hand and pulls him towards the shore; watching as the turtles gently move closer and closer to the water. Their fins pulling them forward and the boys stand in silence - their hands still grasped tight.

“We - we did it, Kurt,” Blaine murmurs, stepping closer towards Kurt’s body.

Kurt hums in agreement, watching as the turtles finally reach the shore and let themselves get washed away into the sea from the flowing waves.

And all Blaine can think is that he could be content here, forever. Holding hands with this boy on the shore of the beach with the sun shining down on them and the waves washing over their feet.


End file.
